emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8401 (22nd February 2019)
Plot Pete gives Matty the cold shoulder when he asks how Rhona is doing. Jai knows Rishi loves Manpreet and wants to save her but he and Priya are determined to protect their father. Sarah pretends to be ill in hope of scuppering Debbie's job interview. As Debbie has already left the house, Sarah asks Lydia to call her and tell her to come home but instead Lydia calls Cain. Marlon, Leo and Vanessa visit Rhona. After Marlon takes Leo back to school, Rhona confides in Vanessa that she has fibroids and the doctors are recommending a hysterectomy. Matty approaches Cain and asks him if he's told Moira about the accident. Cain hasn't. Matty acknowledges he messed up and vows to work all hours to try to make things right. Cain pulls Charity aside and informs her Sarah doesn't feel well. The worried grandparents fear Sarah may be rejecting her new heart. Things are strained between Chas and Paddy. Chas knows she shouldn't have gone behind Paddy back and done the DNA test but explains she feared he'd lose touch with Bear Wolf and miss out on getting to know his real dad. Paddy doesn't view Bear Wolf as his real dad and states everything he thought was real in his life has turned out to be a lie. When Cain and Charity insist on taking Sarah to hospital, Sarah admits she isn't ill - she lied in an attempt to stop Debbie attending an interview for a job in Aberdeen. Cain realises Debbie wants to get as far away from his as possible but promises Sarah that she, Debbie and Jack are going nowhere. Rhona explains to Vanessa that she didn't want to have any more children but it was a shock having that choice taken from her. Paddy finds Pete sitting in a world of his own. Pete confides in Paddy about Rhona's fibroids and how she's been recommended to have a hysterectomy. He explains Rhona doesn't want to have any more children and he thought he was alright about it. Paddy urges Pete to talk to Rhona and be honest with her. Manpreet cuts up her credit cards in front of Rishi, Jai and Priya. She knows Jai and Priya are playing nice for Rishi's sake although tells Jai she's not going anywhere as she cares too much for Rishi. As the Dingles gather in the pub for Chas' birthday drinks, Charity tells Cain she's not losing her daughter and grandchildren because of him, so if anyone's going to leave the village it'll be him. Paddy has thought things through and can see why Chas did the DNA test. Chas suggests Paddy could get to know Bear although it's not something Paddy wants to pursue. Pete brings Rhona a pizza and tells her the hysterectomy changes nothing. He suggests they could potentially look at adoption but Rhona affirms she doesn't want to have any more children. Kerry advises Ryan not to give up on Dawn. Cain informs Faith that Debbie won't be getting the job in Aberdeen as he's spoken with the garage. Pete assures Rhona he's not desperate for children but admits this has got him thinking. Rhona asks Pete to be honest with her about his desire to have children. Pete promises Rhona that she and Leo are enough for him although Rhona asks him if he would want children if things were different. Pete's reaction tells her everything. Rhona tells Pete if he's set on having children then she doesn't believe they can be together. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, dining room and kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Hotten General Hospital - High dependency unit *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Church Lane car park *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes